No day but today
by zoey.lyone
Summary: ez egy fordítás Crittab írásából, remélem tetszik


**No Day but Today**

Roger, Mimi, és Mark hazafelé sétáltak Maureen hosszú és izzasztó fellépése után, amit még a balhé is tetézett. Az izgalmakkal teli este után mindegyikük teljesen ideges volt, főleg az egész koncertet és verekedést rögzítő Mark, hiszen a hírekben benne lesz a felvétele.

- 10:45 van, el se hiszem, hogy ilyen hamar megvágtam - mondta Mark, ahogy beléptek az épületbe.

- Nyugi haver, még rengeteg időnk van a 11 órás hírekig – nyugtatta Roger.

- Tudom, tudom, de fel kell készülnöm! Nem tudom csak úgy megnézni a saját felvételemet, el kell érnem abba az állapotba! – Mimi felnevetett ezen a kisfiús izgalmon, míg Roger csak a fejét rázta. Mimi lakása előtt jártak.

- Nos, amíg nem kerülsz abba az állapotba, itt megvárunk – mondta Roger. Mark tovább ment, elhúzta az ajtón a reteszt, magára hagyva a lépcsőházban Mimit és Rogert. Mimi kinyitotta az ajtaját, besétált, majd intett a fiúnak, hogy kövesse.

- Micsoda este! – sóhajtott fel, ahogy a kulcsait az asztalra dobta.

- El se hiszem, hogy az egész termet rávette Múúú-zásra. Csak Maureen képes ilyesmire – nevetett még mindig az ajtóban ácsorogva Roger, mialatt Mimi lehuppant a kanapéra.

- Végig ott fogsz állni? – kérdezte, mire a fiú észbe kapott és lassú léptekkel beljebb sétált, majd leült a lány mellé. Ő felé fordult, keresztbetett lábakkal.

- Na, így sokkal jobb.

- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni azért a… másik estéért – kezdte Roger.

- Ne tedd. „Nincs más csak a ma éj", emlékszel?

- Nincs más, csak a ma éj – bólintott, és elgyönyörködött a lány szépségében. A holdfény megvilágította a puha bőrét, sötétbarna hosszú haját, és a nagy csillogó szemeit, és ahogy elmosolyodott, figyelme a szájára esett.

- Mit nézel? – kérdezte és egy kis mosoly bujkált a szája sarkában.

- Semmit. Csak a hajadat, a holdfényben.

Mimi odahajolt hozzá, és lágyan megcsókolta. Roger visszacsókolt félénken, de egy pillanat múlva már erősen. Mimi lassan a hátára döntötte és rásimult. Roger végigsimított a lány karjain, hátán és még jobban magához húzta. Ujjai a hullámos tincsekkel játszadoztak.

Mimi teljesen megrészegült a fiú közelségétől, illatától, gyengédségétől, minden érzékszerve felébredt, akarta őt. Roger is hasonlóképpen érzett, már nagyon régóta nem érzett hasonlót, és most megijedt. A lány azonnal megérezte.

- Valami baj van? – Roger nyelt egyet.

- Félek – suttogta és végighúzta az ujját a lány nyakától a hajáig, mire Mimi elmosolyodott és megcsókolta.

- Nem tudsz bántani, babe.

- Nem tudlak bántani – ismételte Roger gyengéden és a lány szemébe nézett. – és nem is foglak. Ígérem.

- Kész vagy? – kérdezte Mimi, megértve Roger habozását. A fiú bólintott és magához húzta még erősebben a lányt. Ajkaik összeolvadtak, túlfűtött szenvedéllyel. Felültek a kanapén, Mimi óvatosan kigombolta Roger ingét, miközben ujjaival felfedezte a ruha alatt rejtőzködő izmokat. A fiú sem tétlenkedett, miközben Mimi nyakát és vállát csókolta, a ruhájától is megszabadította őt. Nem sokkal később már egy kisebb ruhakupac feküdt a padlón, ők pedig először érhettek egymáshoz, test a testhez. Tüzesen csókolóztak, Roger ujjai felfedező útra indultak a lány testén, Mimi lábaival átölelte a fiú csípőjét.

- Mimi – nyögte a fiú, miközben átölelte a lányt. Pár másodpercig csak néztek egymás szemébe, majd újra megszólalt. – Szükségem van rád.

Mimi elmosolyodott, és nem sokkal későbbel is öntötte a forróság első hulláma. Érezte a fiút, először gyengéden, majd egyre többet is többet akart belőle. A levegő köztük már izzott, a forróság elviselhetetlen volt. Roger hátradöntötte Mimit, egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a kapcsolatot kettőjük közt, óvatosan ráfeküdt, és folytatódott az izzás közöttük.

- Roger – sóhajtotta Mimi és remegett. A fiú a lány reakciójától, és a nevét meghallva lüktető hullámokat érzett az agyában, és nem sokára őt is elöntötte a gyönyör forrósága.

Egy darabig nem mozdultak, pár perccel később váltak csak szét. Roger lassan megcsókolta, olyan sok szerelemmel, amit Mimi még nem érzett soha – nem is lehet elmondani, nem is kellett, tudta.

- Vissza kéne mennünk Markhoz megnézni a híreket – suttogta alig hallhatóan. Roger bólintott, majd lassan a ruhakupac felé nyúlt.

Egy perc múlva mindketten ruhástul álltak az ajtóban. Roger még egy pillanatra megállította a lányt és megölelte.

- Köszönöm – mondta gyengéden, amivel teljesen megzavarta a lányt.

- Mit?

- Hogy megbocsátottál – Mimi elmoslyodott.

- No day but today. (Nincs más, csak a ma éj)

Nem is mondtak mást, csak kéz a kézben elindultak fölfelé, hogy támogassák izgatott barátjukat a hírek alatt.


End file.
